Shut up
by Rowen de la H
Summary: MiniFic. Basado en 2x12. House siempre se las arregla para hacerla callar... Ni idea del Rating ni del Genre.


**¿Alguien sabe qué rayos le pasa a FFnet? Cambió las opciones para subir y me ha jodido mis formas personales de subir.¬¬**

**Oh bien, pero no es esto lo que quiero hablarles.**

**Sucede que este es un minific que se me ocurrió por esas cosas de la vida, y además que lo necesitaba para advertir a toda la gente que lee **_Delantales Militares_** que pasó del **_Rating T_** al **_Rating M_**, por los temas que se abordan, nada de sexo explícito o cosas así, me sonrojaría escribirlas n.n Ok. Ahora si creen que es exagerado por mi parte me lo pueden hacer saber por un PM o por mi e-mail que dejaré habilitado por dos semanas a partir de la fecha de publicación del presente fic, dando razones y esas cosas.**

**Bien. Hablando del fic Shut Up. **

**Tiene un título alternativo xD… "Nueve segundos", pero este es para los románticos, el oficial es Shut up.**

**Esta basado en el capítulo 12 de la segunda temporada "Distracciones", en la última escena donde aparecen House y Cuddy juntos, además del "amigo" de House… xD.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

—_¡Y Gracias por tenderme una trampa! —gritó el tipo a Cuddy al salir._

_Ella se exalta y mira al creador de sus pesadillas buscando una explicación o una confesión. _

—_Ojo por ojo. LSD y antidepresivos. Todo equilibrado. Los budistas lo llaman karma, los cristianos regla de oro, los judíos lo llaman… —Cuddy le miró medio expectante, medio desafiante —No sé —Cuddy se volteó dispuesta a marcharse. —El rabino jirel dijo algo mordaz. El universo siempre salda las cuentas —todo lo dijo mientras jugaba con su pelota._

_Cuddy se volteó hacia él al oír eso._

—_¿Sí? —y la mirada algo triste y molesta._

_House la miró._

—_No. Pero debería._

_Volvió a mirar su pelota. Cuddy frunció los labios y salió._

House presionó la pelota, miró por donde había salido Cuddy, tomó su bastón y salió tras ella.

—¡Eh! Cuddy. Aguarda.

Ella volteó.

—¿Te vienes a disculpar?

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—Porque a pesar de ser muy "sabio" a veces; eres un jactancioso que habla de más.

—Si estás molesta por lo del ácido, era sólo una chiquillada a mi amigo.

—Cameron es la que está preocupada…

—¡Vaya! Pero veo que tú eres quien me pregunta.

—…además, tú no haces chiquilladas…

—Eso es cierto.

—…, eres un chiquillo.

—Ahí no te apoyo.

—¡Podrías callarte y dejar tu sarcasmo dos segundos!

House miró su reloj. Cuddy rodó los ojos.

—¡Deja eso! —gruñó golpeándole la mano.

—¡Guau! ¡Que espantada te ha dado el tío! —se burló.

Cuddy le miró asesina por cambiarle el tema.

—¡Todo esto es por tu culpa! Me dejas como una mala anfitriona para posteriores charlas que YO sí cite.

—¡Oh! Vamos. Sé que no te importa. Además sólo me "ayudaste" a tenderle una trampa.

Cuddy le miró fulminante.

—¡Oh, sí! —ironizó. —Ahora soy la Batichica que se une a las aventuras para salvar el mundo de Batman y Robin.

House esbozó una sonrisa negando con la cabeza que agachó y luego la volvió a subir.

—¿Te gustaría conocer la Baticueva? —preguntó en tono pícaro.

Cuddy le miró asesina, se balanceó, dio un bufido negando con la cabeza y retomó los pasos de ida. Sin embargo, House, al contrario de otras veces, la llamó:

—¡Eh! Cuddy. No te vayas —Cuddy se volteó con una ceja enarcada. —No te puedes ir sin celebrar junto conmigo que lo hayamos jodido.

—Celebra solo —volvió a retirarse, esta vez decidida; pero House la siguió.

—No me digas que te has enojado por ese jueguito.

Cuddy se detuvo y le miró a los ojos.

—Me aburre que pases a llevar a los demás y más aún que tu salud no te importe y menos tu vida.

—Ya. Mi vida es mía, déjala: ella sabe qué hacer. Lo del conejillo de indias fue para salvar al mundo de una mentira… Y, por cierto, ¿tú no pasas a llevar a los demás también?

—No. Y si lo llego a hacer es para poner orden, puesto que tengo el poder para hacerlo.

—¡Oh! Mira que casualidad. Siempre soy yo el que hay que poner en orden. ¿Por qué será? ¿Te deberé algún favor que tu poder se ve en la soberbia de cobrar?—hizo como si se preguntara a sí mismo, irónico, y luego a ella.

—Tú me debes tu trasero, House. Y supongo que será por eso y por cosas como ésta. ¡Falsificar mi firma! Falsificarla para… ¡uy! —se llevó las manos a la cara, gruñendo.

—No te quejes. Eres la heroína. La jefa del tipo que desenmascaró al estafador.

—¡Me importa un bledo! Sólo deja de abusar de tu confianza.

House observaba su fija mirada en él, algo curioso. Cuddy había soltado al fin qué era lo que le preocupaba realmente.

—¿Te preocupa que me vaya a caer y luego no pueda levantarme solo?

—Me preocupa que pases a llevar a los demás, de manera que para cuando caigas nos la pensemos dos veces antes de ver si te ayudamos.

—Siempre acaban ayudándome…

—¡Cállate! —le señaló con un dedo: —Cuida lo que dices que… —se había alterado, no sabía como continuar.

—Soy el dueño de esta linda boquita que guarda a esta ágil lengua, así que yo sabré cuando callar —y retornó a su despacho.

—¡Tú no sabes cuando callar! —gritó Cuddy, siguiéndole.

—¿Ah, no? —inquirió en tono de reto cuando él ya estaba dentro y ella mirándolo furiosa desde la puerta.

—¿Qué te traes entre manos?

—Nada, ama.

—Ya. Seguro.

—Tú eres la poderosa, mis planes nuca funcionarían.

—Sí, claro. No lo sabré yo —y se dispuso a marcharse.

—¡Espera!

—¡Qué!

—¿En serio no quieres una copa para celebrar?

—¿No te lavaste los oídos esta mañana?: Dije que NO.

—Bueno, bueno. No hay porqué ponerse agresiva.

—House, si no te callas…

—¿Qué? ¿Me darás un par de azotes? Tranquila, los espero desde que firmé por ti.

—¡Cállate! —se tapó la cara con las manos, frotándose la frente con los dedos.

—¡Cállate tú! Me quieres callar y ni tú sabes cuando juntar ese par de labios como si fueran una cremallera que se atasca y no los abrieras más. ¡Cielo, escúchame! —y miró hacia el cielo raso.

—No lo haces ni tú —rezongó sin ánimo, fastidiada por su última actitud.

—¿Ah, no? —volvió a mirarla.

—No, House. Jamás callas.

—Pero siempre te callo ¿cierto? —House se acercó hasta el umbral donde se hallaba Cuddy.

Cuddy rió sarcástica.

—¡Ja! Sí claro, como tú di…

Cuddy no pudo pronunciar ni una palabra más. 

House le había agarrado la cara con las manos y le estampaba un brusco beso. La dejó consternada, nunca lo esperó, aún cuando él se aproximaba intimidante, pero no era diferente a otras veces. La estupefacción no le permitió ni acercarse ni alejarse; ni responderle o golpearlo; no pudo pensar nada durante nueve segundos. 

Lo único que esos nueve segundos le dejaron en claro fue que House tenía razón: siempre se las arreglaba para hacerla callar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Felices Pascuas! xD**


End file.
